


【烟茶组】与你相会的今夜

by guyumo



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyumo/pseuds/guyumo
Summary: ooc突破天际，做好心理准备
Relationships: Scott Kirkland/Yao Wang
Kudos: 1





	【烟茶组】与你相会的今夜

**Author's Note:**

> ooc突破天际，做好心理准备

大年三十的晚上，仿若柳絮的雪花飘飘扬扬了一整天才停下，地面积上厚厚一层雪，此时气温已在零下，但是a大的广场上挤满了人，在这广场的中心，有着全市最古老的大钟，大家都三三两两的来到这里等待着跨年钟声的响起。王耀也是来a大跨年，他孤身一人，拎着饭盒看着雀跃的人群，脚步稍顿，就又往教学区深处走去。

快到那栋学校最老的教学楼时，王耀回头看了看，喧嚣都被抛在了后面，周围没有半个人影，只有几盏微黄的路灯照耀着他孤零零的脚印留在雪上，此时一阵大风刮过，王耀忙紧了紧身上的针织围巾，然后拿出复制好的钥匙，急步走进教学楼中。

他小心翼翼的将门带好，这黑漆漆的教学楼里是校园恐怖故事的根据地，但王耀却毫无恐惧，熟门熟路摸到楼梯，走到他大学四年中在这里最熟悉的一个教室。

到了教室，王耀借着月色环视四周了一圈，叹了口气，放下了自己手中的饭盒，拉开电闸打开暖气，他没敢开灯，此时才后知后觉得发现桌子上已经积满了一层厚厚的灰，有些洁癖的王耀花了一些功夫打扫好了他常坐的座位，他才把围巾摘下来，坐到椅子上，撑了个懒腰。

教室里很安静，只有王样的机械表在滴滴答答的作响。

“才十一点，来早了。”

王耀叹一口气趴在桌子上，听着表的滴滴答答声，暖气里水流过的声音，在外人看来应该是无比令人恐慌的空间，却是他的安心之处。

暖气中弥漫开来也让王耀的眼皮开始松拉了下来。

“就眯一小会吧。”

睡梦中是似乎有人在不停戳自己，王耀气愤的睁开眼，准备找那个打扰自己睡觉的人的时，却听见讲台上的老师不耐烦的声音一遍又一遍的响起。

“王耀今天是没来吗？王耀同学今天到底来没来，来了就赶快回答问题。”

王耀一下站了起来，迷茫的看着老师，而这次他又感觉自己被戳了戳，隔壁的人递来了一张纸条。王耀赶快照本宣科，才算度过一关，坐下后，他长舒一口气，看向自己的隔壁，那里坐着一个红发碧眼的男人，在老师继续上课后已经专心听讲了。

此刻王耀在心中想到，“不会吧，不会吧，真有人对这种课感兴趣。”

剩下的时间他就一直偷瞥着这个虽然眉毛很粗但相貌出众的男人，好不容易挨到下课，他才拍了拍隔壁人的肩膀，“同学，谢了啊，午饭要不要一起吃？”

男人抬头看了他的一眼，开口道，“没事，举手之劳。”就风一样的走了，只留下在教室中凌乱的王耀。

他赶忙追出教室追着那个急步走的男人，“同学，不用这么冷漠吧？”

男人回过头看了他一眼，停下脚步，让措不及防的王耀一下撞到他身上。

“你只是想让我下次也喊你，给你递答案吧。”

揉着鼻子的王耀一下子愣住了，开始玩弄起脸旁的碎发。

“哈哈，那个，嗯，确实有点这种想法，毕竟这时候是春天容易春困，而且那个教授很烦人的，被他盯上会被反复点名。”说到最后他不自觉的眼神游移。

“不过，”他最后抬起头，对上男人的眼睛，像鼓起莫大勇气，“一顿饭换答案还挺值的，不是吗？”

这句话成功的让男人笑出来，他看着眼里充满渴望眼神的王耀，“那么，要看你请我吃什么？”

“你答应了？那最近学校旁边开了家炸酱面很好吃，怎么样？”抑制不住的喜悦从王耀的脸上表露出来。

“能吃的就行。”

“那就好，还有你叫什么名字？不能总一直喊‘你’吧？不过不想告诉我就算了。”

“斯科特-柯克兰，直接喊我斯科特就行了。”

“那好，我们走吧，不过你走慢一些。”然后王耀与斯科特并肩走在一起。

刚走几步，王耀好像想起什么事，“说起来你不问我叫什么名字？”

“老师喊你那么多遍名字。”

“哦，”王耀挠了挠头，“当我没说。”

一旁的斯科特听了这话脸上的笑意浓了起来，最后还扭过头防止王耀看到。

到了面馆，里面人并不多，只是在看到了两个俊男走了进来都纷纷侧目。王耀张口要了两碗炸酱面，不多时两碗热气腾腾的炸酱面端到了他们的面前，洁白纤细的面条上顶着色泽光亮的炸酱，香气诱人让人忍不住食指大动。

斯科特往嘴里扒了一口面，“唔，好吃，味道很正宗。”

“哈哈，我也这么觉得，你以前也去过b市吗？”

斯科特又往嘴里扒了面，含糊不清地说，“嗯，在那里工作过一阵。”

“咦，你都工作啦？”王耀震惊的停住筷子，仔细看看了眼前的男人确实比自己老成不少，“那你这是……”

“活到学到老，我还挺喜欢这门科的。”

“好吧。”王耀选择明智的停止这个话题，继续刚刚的话题。

“所以b市是很不错的城市吧？”

“嗯，很舒服，在那工作也很轻松，不过调到这边工作量就加大了。”斯科特也很配合的转回刚才的话题。

“也对，这里比b市小多了，不过调回这里比较累是这么回事啊？一边小城市工作轻松些吧？”

“因为人手少。”

“工作之后还真辛苦。”

“是啊。”说完两人一时间陷入了沉默，尴尬的气氛弥漫在饭桌上，王耀一边低头吃面一边绞尽脑汁想要续上话题。

这时斯科特筷子一放，“我吃好了。”这话引得王耀抬头一看，发现他的面碗里干干净净，不由得低头看看自己还剩半口面的面碗。

“吃的这么快吗？”王耀吃完了最后这半口面，“你居然比我吃的还快。”

“嗯，我没太多休息时间，今天这顿谢谢了。”斯科特优雅地擦擦嘴，拿起包准备离开。

“你们老板这么压榨你们吗？哦对了，那下次上课，你旁边的位置要记得留给我。”王耀也起身和斯科特一起走出去。

“那当然，那下周见了，我走这边了。”

“好，下周见。”王耀转身往大学的方向走 ，想了想又转过身，却发现身后的街道上已无斯科特的身影。

“走这么快吗？”王耀叹了口气，有些悲伤，“还想告诉他坐后面座位呢。”

一周后，王耀在十个闹钟的不懈努力下，姗姗来迟，一进门便看到坐在倒数第二排的斯科特向他挥手。

“太好了你今天来了。”王耀脸上露出欣喜的笑容，坐到他旁边。

“我不来，不就对不起你那碗炸酱面了吗？”斯科特看着留着随意的束着马尾，笑容灿烂的王耀，也笑了起来。

“今天那老家伙还要找我，一定要用力把我搞醒。“

“课都没上就肯定自己会睡着了。”

“不用想都会，要是不会我再请你吃一顿。”

“那我今中午午饭又有着落了。”

“你这么说我反而不想睡了。”王耀白了他一眼，虽然斯科特说的是事实，但他还是很不爽

“老师来了，你做好准备吧。”斯科特翻开课本。

“好，你别忘了你说过的话。”

斯科特无奈的看着已趴在桌面，随时准备入睡的王耀叹了口气，然后投入到了学习中。

当王耀被戳醒时，教室已空无一人，只剩他们俩在这了，王耀伸了个懒腰，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。

“下课了吗？”

“嗯，看你睡得香，没着急喊你。”斯科特看他醒了开始收拾东西。

“那老家伙没喊我？”

“对 。”斯科特看着懒洋洋地靠在后面桌子上的王耀，想起上课时久唤他不醒的场面，不由得叹了口气。

“现在去食堂有点晚了，这附近有家麻辣香锅很好吃。”

“你真请我去吃？”

“救命恩人的一顿午饭我还承包不了吗？”王耀起身故作姿态地拍拍他的肩。

斯科特拎起包，“那我就不客气了。”

两个人的友谊就这样在课堂和吃上建立起来，因为相似的爱好，两人的关系也越来越好，但两个帅哥在校园里成双出入，自然是会惹起一些关注。某天晚上，洗完澡开完黑的王耀正躺在床上，同寝室的室友弗朗西斯看他这样子就问，“耀，在想你男友？”

“嗯？”王耀一下子没反应过来。

“就是那个红发碧眼的。”

“他啊，不是我男朋友，他是我在课上认识的，老家伙点我的时候，都是有他你爸爸我才捡回一条命。”

“所以你就以身相许了。”

“呸，我只跟他除了一周见两次吃两顿饭，你瞎想啥呢？”

“我说呢，我看你只要在星期二和星期四就特别开心，难怪，不过你要小心些，因为红发男人是那栋教学楼的怪谈之一。”

“那是什么？”

“老教学楼不是说用学生的阳气，镇压一些东西才建起来的，听说刚建成在那晚上上自习的时候，教室里都会突然出现一个红发男人，传闻那就是被镇压在那里被污染的神明，被他注意到的人都会惨死，所以老教学楼一到天黑都会上锁，连值班人员都不会主动到那。”

听到最后王耀撇了撇嘴，“都什么年代了，还怪谈，你再多扯一句，我就把你喝醉酒放飞自我是视频全发给丽萨。”

“哥哥这不就说句实话吗？”弗朗西斯很成功的得到王耀眼刀一个，“所以，你有他的电话号码吗？”

“问这个干嘛？”王耀一下警惕起来

听此言的弗朗西斯长叹一口气，“没办法哥哥女朋友们都在找我打听他的消息，我观察良久和他有接触的人似乎只有你，你就帮帮哥哥吧。”

“那我还真没有。”

“不会吧，你跟他认识多久了，连个微信都没加？这都学期末了好吧，难怪到现在连个女朋友都没……。”还说完弗朗西斯就打住了，然后换上谄媚的笑容，“那耀你帮哥哥要一下怎么样。”

“不干，自己要。”虽然弗朗西斯没说完，但这句话还是戳中了王耀的痛点。

“唉，耀耀不要这么绝情嘛。”

“自—己—要。”一字一句说完王耀就把自己蒙入被中，不再理会弗朗西斯的请求声。

等到下次上课，王耀来到课堂时一如既往的看到了斯科特的身影，在斯科特旁边坐到后，王耀拿出手机开了口。

“斯科特，能交换下微号或者pq号吗？”

斯科特看着他摇了摇头。

“为什么？”

“不想和工作以外的人扯上关系。”

“我又不会外传。”

斯科特撑着脑袋，歪头笑着看着王耀，“我们认识半年你都没想起来说这事，今天突然说起来，不肯定是有人指点吗？”

“切，不给就不给，你以为我稀罕。”说完王耀脸就扭到一边，不再理他，专心致志玩起手机。下课后也没有理斯科特径直走了。

斯科特看着气鼓鼓的王耀叹了口气，心想，“得配个手机才行。”

这种状态持续了两周，才期末考前最后一节课下课，斯科特拉住走路速度和他有的一拼的王耀。

“给，考点。”他从包里拿出一张纸递给王耀，王耀本想拒绝但最后还是接下了。

“那我就收下了。”王耀本想拒绝，但最后还是毫无骨气的收下了。

“还有，同学你的微信可以让我加一下吗？”

王耀看着斯科特脸上的笑意，转身就走，边走边想。

“哼，现在知道给了，我不要了。”

然后他感觉自己被人拉住，他不用回头都知道是谁，“上次是我的错，看着我给你考点的份上能给我你的号码吗？”

见王耀不出声也不转身，斯科特又继续说，“我听说这附近有家不错的日料，我请你怎么样？”

王耀还是迟迟没动，斯科特看着他的后背，放开了他的手，“那就算了，我们下学期再见吧。”

“等等。”这次换王耀拉住斯科特的手。

“看你还比较有诚意的份数上我就答应你好了。”

“好，那我们走吧。”

“果然如老头所料。”斯科特托着下巴，想着老头子传授给他的经验。

这顿日料哄的王耀十分开心，让斯科特成功交换了微号。

在回去的路上斯科特像往常一样和王耀分开而行最后拐了一个圈又回到了a大的附近的一条无人的小巷子，一个棕发的褐皮男人站在那，男人相貌同样出众右眼下还有一颗泪痣。

“斯科特，那个男生我看他已经进宿舍了。”

“好。”

“你是认真的？”

“你提醒我，不如提醒你自己。”

“我和你不一样，你该考虑考虑自己的身份。”

“……我自有分寸。”抛下这句话，斯科特就直接消失于小巷中。

“根本就没分寸啊。”棕发男子挠了挠头，也消失于小巷中。

随后暑假来临了，在这漫长的暑假里王耀常干的一件事就是盯着自己的微信。

“今天也没发消息。”他想起自己妹妹一脸严肃的和自己说要主动。

手指点开与斯科特的聊天界面，去始终打不下一个字，想起自己和他平日的相处，王耀把头埋入枕头。

“我真的对他一点了解都没有。”

家里的人也好，喜欢的东西也好，连喜欢的人也是。

王耀想象着他和别的人手挽手走在一起的画面，叹了口气，放下手机。

“说不定又是我自作多情了。”

下学期，王耀走进熟悉的教室时，果然又看到了那个熟悉的身影。

“嗨，好久不见。”

“好久不见，你这学期还选了这门。”王耀在他身边坐下。

“是啊，毕竟有帮我总结考点的大好人在呀。”

“大好人吗？”斯科特嘀咕了一句。

“嗯？”

“没什么，今天中午我请客怎么样，这附近有家店的火锅不错。”

“今天怎么想起来请我吃饭了？”

“上学期吃了你那么多顿，总该让我吃一顿。”

“你上学期请我吃的日料就抵我一学期请你的钱了。”

“我都工作了，总不能一直让你请吧。”斯科特揉了揉王耀的头。

“那我就不客气了。”王耀从斯科特歪头一笑，让斯科特的耳朵红了起来，这时斯科特无比庆幸自己是红发。

好不容易挨到下课，斯科特按耐祝自己雀跃的心情，尽量以和平常相同的模式和王耀相处，两人来到火锅店，菜上好后就沉默相对。

“王耀/斯科特。”两人几乎是同时出了声。

“你先说吧。”斯科特看着王耀，脸上露出一丝笑意

“不还是你先吧。”王耀忙摆摆手。

“我猜我俩要说的是同一件事。”

“你又猜到了。”王耀看着他充满笑意的深绿色眸子。

“如果我猜中了敢不敢答应我一个要求？”

“好，只要不是太过分。”王耀满口答应，觉得斯科特肯定是想不到他在想什么，这种自信只到下一秒。

王耀看着斯科特从口袋中掏出一个礼盒，然后握起他放在桌面的手。

“你愿意做我的恋人吗？”一句话让王耀顿时面红耳赤，抽出手扭过头。

“我有猜中吗？”斯科特看着头恨不得低到桌子下的王耀，笑出了声。

“看来猜中了，虽然我们想说的事相同，但我不逼你现在就接受我，你可以慢慢考虑，刚刚的赌约，如果你现在不接受我的心意，就拿下这个礼物吧，如果你接受我的心意，就答应我刚才的话，怎么样？”

沉默了良久，王耀抬起头，看了斯科特一眼，“怎么可能不答应。”然后伸手拿过他手中的礼物盒，里面是一条红色绳结编制出的手链，中间穿了一颗漂亮的深绿色宝石。

“我就收下了。”

“我现在就给你带上吧。”王耀伸出手，看着他给自己带上了手链。

“这下我们是一对了。”斯科特露出自己的手腕，上面是同一款手链，只是宝石的颜色不同——他的是棕色的。

“狡猾，我若不答应你只收下这礼物，日后带上不就有人要造谣我俩是情侣了。”

“因为你一定会答应我，手链要好好带着，我去寺里开过光了。”

“哈哈，我暑假去爬山的时候，那山上老和尚看了我硬说我身上阴气重，塞给我个玉佛。”

“是吗？”斯科特若有所思的喃喃道。

“你说什么？说起来，为什么我俩的宝石颜色不一样？”

斯科特抚着自己的手链，“宝石的颜色是照我俩瞳色定的。”

“那我的就是你的曈色？”

“嗯，还可以吧？我同事说红配绿不是很好看。”

“没有。”王耀摇摇头，“这是你第一次送我的礼物我会一直带着的。”

“那就好，吃饭吧，你下午还有课吧。”斯科特熟练的下起菜。

“为你翘掉也没事。”

“好好读书。”斯科特顺手敲了下王耀的脑袋。

“遵命。”

有了男朋友的王耀会寝室时整个人都开始冒粉红泡泡，躺在床上看着手链傻笑。刚从外面回来的弗朗西斯见他这样也起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“见完男朋友回来这么开心。”

王耀没有理他，把之前和斯科特拍的牵手照发在朋友圈。

“你俩不会真在一起了吧？”

“你说呢。”然后他开始满床打滚。

“那什么时候让我见见你男友？”弗朗西斯挺想看看这个传说中来去无影的红发男人。

“那好，我问问看看。”

当天晚上弗朗西斯如愿以偿的在学校附近的烧烤摊见到了斯科特，不过跟传说相反，斯科特确实是个活生生的人，而且很活泼健谈，一顿饭下来，弗朗西斯就差和斯科特称兄道弟了。

在回寝室的路上，弗朗西斯被女朋友的一个电话叫走，只剩王耀和斯科特两人手牵手走在安静的街道。

“斯科特……”

“怎么了？”看着有事想说的王耀，斯科特给予了鼓励的眼神。

“我可以亲你一下吗？”斯科特没有回答，弯下腰，闭上眼，随后他就感受到脸上的双唇的温柔触感。

“只亲脸？”斯科特看着只是亲了脸就已脸红的王耀。

“我们才刚交往一天，而且这是大街上。”

“那这里这么样？”斯科特似乎只听进他最后一句话，随手把他拉进旁边无人的小巷。

“我怎么感觉你要强我？”

“强你，我也会选择在床上，不会让其他人看到你那样的。”斯科特轻吻了下王耀的发顶。

“别紧张。”王耀感觉斯科特的吻一点点下移，从眉毛滑到鼻子，再往下。

“可以吗？”斯科特停下动作，看着王耀。

“可以啦，不然早踢你了。”

王耀圈住斯科特的脖子，两人鼻息交汇，王耀闭上眼，感觉有柔软的东西覆在了自己的唇上，带有烟草和酒精的味道，他能感觉对方小心的用舌侵入自己的口腔然后缠住自己的唇舌，王耀也学着他的样子回缠住斯科特的舌，斯科特动作顿了一下，然后紧紧楼搂住他，如水一般的吻立刻像火一般热，不住留下的津液，唇齿之间的磕碰声，两人之间的距离似乎越来越近，王耀并不讨厌，因为吻着自己的人是斯科特。

一吻结束，两人的唇舌间拉出暧昧的银丝，斯科特拿出纸巾擦拭着王耀下巴上的津液，看着他因为而肿起来显得更加红艳的嘴唇，斯科特用尽最大耐心才没有再吻下去。

“下次不会在这种地方吻你了。”

“怎么了？”

“怕忍不住啊，我的小宝贝。”斯科特低下头轻吻了下王耀的腮帮。

“走吧，你们宿舍的门禁时间快到了。”

“那我就住你家。”

“那我们第一天就要办完所有事了。”斯科特牵起王耀的手走回了刚才的路，把他护送回了宿舍。在确定王耀进了宿舍，斯科特没有往校门方向走，而是来到了老教学楼，他直接穿过了上有锁的教学楼门，看到了大堂中站着之前的棕发男子。

“佩德罗，你也过来了。”

“没办法，数量似乎相当多，上面就让我也来了，不太妙啊，数量越来越多了。”

斯科特掏出跟烟点上，然后一把枪慢慢在他手中显现，“也好，能早点干完。”

佩德罗手中也幻化出一把长枪，“早点结束吧，我还得回去陪他。”

“进展这么快。”斯科特拿下烟长出一口气。

“你进展太慢了。”

想着王耀，斯科特露出一丝微笑，然后表情逐渐被严肃替代。

“开始狩猎吧。”

接下来王耀的日子和往常一样，和斯科特的相处时间也越来越长，斯科特就像网上的标准男友总贴心照顾着他。只是有时候王耀问起斯科特的工作，斯科特会语焉不详，有时候又会看到发现斯科特的脸上出现伤痕，王耀有些好奇却还是选择不去打听，但不久后他还是知道了。

和往常一样王耀来到他已经上了一学期课的教室，也不出意料的看到了自己男友已经给自己占好桌买好了早饭。

王耀吃着早饭幸福地说：“和你在一起太好了，可以省下更多时间睡觉了。”

“你还没睡够，我昨晚十点打电话的时候你不都睡着了吗？”斯科特笑着摸了摸王耀的头。

“最近也不知道怎么了，特别容易犯困。”斯科特手一顿，收回了手。

“那你最近早点休息，说不定是之前的身体疲劳全爆发了。”

“也对。”老师进来了，他俩的对话也暂时停止。

下课时他们一如既往的一起去吃饭，只是走到半路，王耀一掏口袋，“我手机呢？”

“是不是忘到教室了，你刚开始不是玩了一会。”

听了这话王耀回忆了一下，“好像被我放桌洞了，我回去拿下手机。”

“我陪你一起吧，我们是最后一节课应该没人拿走。”

“好，天天要因为这点小事麻烦你。”

到教学楼下，王耀回头说：“斯科特，你就在下面等我，我马上下来。”

“好，慢点，别摔跤了。”

“没事的。”然后王耀以最快的速度跑向楼梯，只留给斯科特一道残影，斯科特点了一支烟，又看了看手机。

“不知道还有没有位置。”

烟燃了半只，斯科特皱着眉看了看手机又看看楼上，直接移动到了平常他们上课的楼层，刚还没往前走几步，斯科特就感觉自己的身体被电打一般。

“结界，啧。”

斯科特左手幻化出一团白色的火焰，接触上结界，结界的表面以肉眼可见的速度被凝结出冰花，他立刻用手中的枪击碎，奔往教室。

教室里面已经变得一团糟，他看到的是只有一个头部是实体的黑雾把王耀按在黑板上，正吞噬着王耀的身体，而王耀半睁着眼，四肢不断徒劳挣扎这，在注意到斯科特到来，这团黑雾连头没回，让教室四周都生出黑雾，加快了黑雾对王耀的吞噬，可下一秒它就后悔自己的轻敌了。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊。”

斯科特直接抓住他的头部，用左手的火焰将他与王耀联系的黑雾烧尽，将其头部完全捏爆，然后让左手的红色火焰，将弥漫在教室中的黑雾焚烧殆尽，因黑雾消逝而掉的地板上的王耀，垂着头，脸上毫无血色，大口大口的喘着气，斯科特蹲下身，抵住王耀的头部，一些金色的光点进入了王耀的额头，斯科特看着脸色不再那么苍白的王耀，才松了口气，刚想搂住他，却看到王耀恐惧的眼神，斯科特往后退了两步。

“好些了吧？

王耀没有回答只是尽量的蜷起身子，低下头。斯科特又后退两步，准备找人来帮忙。

“别走。”王耀有些干哑的声音传来

斯科特愣了一下。

“陪我一会。”

“现在这个距离可以吗？”

“再近一点。”斯科特蹲在了王耀面前。

“没事吧？”他看着缩成一团的王耀，声音也放的很轻。

王耀摇摇头，“抱抱我。”斯科特听了这话勾起唇角，将他轻轻搂在怀里。

“想哭就哭吧，什么事都没有了。”他将王耀的头埋在自己肩上，然后感受这王耀身体的颤抖。

“我好害怕……突然就出现，然后……然后……就朝我来……呜。”啜泣声从肩膀处传来，斯科特一边轻拍王耀的背部一边哄着他。等到他怀中的人呼吸均匀起来，斯科特也依旧维持着抱着他的姿态。

“很惨啊。”佩德罗站在后门，打量着屋里的一片狼藉。

他从阶梯上走下，皱眉看着抱着王耀沉默不语的斯科特。

“把他送去医院，就说开吧，这座楼的事，我们的事，还有你自己的事，上面我会帮你瞒着。”

斯科特抚摸着王耀雪白的脸颊，没有作答。

佩德罗看他这样叹了口气，“你自己看吧，我来联系他们了。”

“嗯。”

王耀醒来时，先闻到了一股浓烈的消毒水味，然后发现自己正置身于一家医院，打折吊水，而身旁的斯科特正在削苹果。

“醒了，要喝水吗？”王耀想张嘴却发现喉咙干哑的厉害，只能点点头。

斯科特小心翼翼地将王耀扶起，王耀只感觉坐起的时候浑身的疼痛神经都在叫喧，然后喝下斯科特递到他嘴边的水。

“还要吗？”

“不用了。”声音依旧干哑的厉害。

“别勉强，我通知一下医生，随后按响了床头的按钮。

做完检查后，斯科特和医生出去交谈了一会后，斯科特一人走进来，坐在床边的凳子上，握起王耀的手。

“医生说你恢复的很好，再观察一天，明天就可以出院了。”

王耀没有作声，只是一直低着头不知道看些什么。

“要吃苹果吗？”沉默

“还是说要吃点东西，我煮了点粥，要吃吗？”依旧是沉默。

斯科特坐上床沿，抚上王耀的脸，“我没通知你家人。”

“谢谢。”

“我……其实我…”

“别说了，求你别说。”王耀歇斯底里的大喊着，抬起了低着的头眼里满是泪水，拽着斯科特的衣服。

“说了……你就要走了吧？”

斯科特没有说话喝了一口水，附上王耀的唇给他喝下去，而王耀则紧紧勾住斯科特的唇舌，不想让他离开，但比力气他和斯科特还是差远了。  
“别这样。”斯科特捧着王耀的脸。

“那你和我说你不会走。”王耀的眼泪滚落而下。

他把王耀搂抱在怀中，“这不是最后一面，我保证，我还想和你结婚，如果你不介意的话。”怀中的王耀摇了摇头。

“那就好，我现在简单的说下前因后果，和未来我要去哪，所以……”斯科特拿了张面巾纸擦拭这王耀的眼泪。

“你说吧，我不哭了。”斯科特依旧把他搂在怀中，轻吻着他的发旋。

“你有听过那个怪谈吧。”

“你是说红发男人的那个。”

“没错，那个传闻其实糅合了两件事，我确实是神明，但不是被污染而是镇压被污染的神明，镇压地点就是那栋老教学楼下面。所谓被污染的神明，就是说那些因为被人类遗忘而产生怨【防】念的神明，困住你的那些黑雾就是他对人类的恶意。镇压的工作是轮换制的，几十年前我就是从b市调到这里。”

“所以你才说你以前去过b市。”

“对，当上镇压的神明后我不能离开学校太远，所以我一直都只敢在学校附近和你约会，之前脸上受到的伤也是因为镇压所致，你也有察觉到吧。”

“嗯，但我真没想到，你会是……”

“然后这几年封印的结界松动了，让这些被污染的神明开始有了可趁之机，他们想要略夺人们的阳气，所以你才会被袭击，其实我也是。”

“什么？”王耀抬起头看着斯科特，而斯科特却带着笑用一种悲伤的眼神看着他。

“我会忍不住吸收人类的阳气，和我走的太近的你也因此才会那么容易缺乏睡眠和生病，后来我给你的那条手链就是为了减弱我对你阳气的吸收，对不起。”斯科特将头埋在王耀的肩膀上。

“没事，所以那条手链被毁了吗？”王耀搂住他的脖子，并没有看到他一直带着的手链。

“嗯。”

“那你得给我再做一条。”王耀捧起斯科特的脸，极为认真地说。

“好，几条都没问题。”斯科特顿了一下，“像我刚刚所说因为结界的松动，我必须得进入地底镇压，大概要五六年的样子。”

“那五六年后呢？”斯科特抚上自己脸颊上的手，轻蹭了两下。

“那时我们就可以一直在一起了，不过即使是这五六年我们大概也能在除夕晚上见一面，所以你会等我吗？”等待我这个带给你伤害的无用神明。

“如果每年见面的那天你表现的不错我就考虑等你了。”王耀与他头抵着头，呼吸着斯科特身上让他安心的气息。

“那我得在地下挖挖看有没有金子可以带给你。”这话让王耀成功笑出声。

“那一定要挖挖看。”王耀的声音停了一下，脸上出现了落寂的神情。

“所以，你什么时候走呢？”

“等你出院。”

“还算有点良心。那我每年除夕都来见你可以吧。”

“除夕是要和家人在一起过的。”斯科特忍不住吻了吻眼前人。

“那你的意思是你不想当我的家人。”王耀故意板起脸。

“别偷换概念。”

“没事的。”他知道斯科特在担心什么，“我会安排好的，到时你就放心的吃我做的年夜饭吧。”

斯科特看着他棕色的眼眸，最后笑着问道，“可以点菜吗？”

“看我心情喽。”

病房里的两人嘻嘻哈哈的闹作一团，用欢笑来掩饰离别的悲伤。

“砰”

窗外的一声炸响唤醒了王耀，王耀揉了揉眼，愣愣的发了会呆，看了下手机的时间。

“靠，已经十二点了。”王耀慌忙起身，身上的棉袄也因此掉落的地上。

“袄子？”王耀捡起来，然后借着烟火的光芒四处找寻斯科特的身影，教室里除了他谁都不在。他拿起棉袄推开门跑到了外面，外面的走廊上趴着个红发男人嘴里叼着根没点着的眼，他抬头望天似乎在欣赏这新年的烟火。

王耀笑了起来，一下子跳到斯科特身上，斯科特忙把背后这突然压上的重物背起，然后扭头看着身上这个长相清秀的人类。

“也不喊我。”王耀揪住斯科特头发，开始肆意玩弄

“看你睡得那么香，我打算过十分钟再喊你的。”

“算了。”王耀从斯科特背上跳下来，向他伸出手，“赶快来吃饭吧。”

“好”，斯科特看着笑意盈盈的王耀，也微笑着把手搭上去。

他们相遇在春天，相知于夏天，相恋在秋天，又相离于冬天。

但是在新的一年的第一天，两人可以手拉手走进屋中开始享用起属于他们两人的年夜饭。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢愿意看完的小伙伴们，这篇的诞生历经波折，先是发文前误删（所以这篇写的是除夕却没在除夕当天发出），之后又弄错企划时间，不得不在在一天内写出了这篇万字水文（真的很对不起发起企划的太太，差点就鸽了）这篇已经算我黑历史前三了，总之再次感谢愿意看文此文的同好


End file.
